


Friends with Benefits

by Miragelovespumpkins



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Breathplay, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 22:15:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20089642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miragelovespumpkins/pseuds/Miragelovespumpkins
Summary: My 2nd one being moved from tumblr. Once again inspired by my friend's art, and once again very NSFW :)https://smiercie.tumblr.com/post/185387326108/mirageexe-has-stopped-working-i-askedI also threw in a random line from Grey's.





	Friends with Benefits

**Author's Note:**

> My 2nd one being moved from tumblr. Once again inspired by my friend's art, and once again very NSFW :) 
> 
> https://smiercie.tumblr.com/post/185387326108/mirageexe-has-stopped-working-i-asked
> 
> I also threw in a random line from Grey's.

Wraith thought he was dead. She was sure the bullet had pierced his heart. Yet there Elliott was, standing almost good as new after Ajay had tended to his wounds. It was just the two of them now. She wasn’t a hugger but right now she really needed one from him and much to his surprise and delight, she ran up and wrapped her arms around him. It was the most un-Wraith thing he’d seen her do yet, but he was happy that she cared for him this much especially since she hardly ever let anyone get close, neither emotionally, nor physically. They held each other for a bit as Wraith rested her head on his chest, the sound of his heartbeat calming her down. She didn’t let go as she looked up at him. That was enough of an invite for him to ever slowly close the gap between their lips. A couple of soft and slow kisses, followed by a long passionate one. It wasn’t bad enough that he looked like that, he had to be a good kisser too? His smell. His taste. Oh no. All kinds of warm and gooey feelings were coming over her and while it felt amazing, it was more terrifying. It took every bit of mental strength, almost as if her mind and body were at odds, but she managed to pull away from his warm and comforting embrace.  
“We can’t be doing this,” the disappointment clear in her voice.  
“Why? We’re both adults. I like you and you like me. What’s the problem?”  
“It’s against the rules for a reason, Elliott.”  
“So? We’ll hide it. You’re sneaky and I’m a trickster. How hard could it be?”  
  
***Not three games later***  
  
“You two idiots are going to get the rest of us killed!”  
Anita was pissed. She had every right to be. They were all in the common room discussing how Elliott almost got Ajay killed as they were battling Caustic and his traps. Octavio was quiet because he wasn’t about to blame his friend for saving a girl, especially when he had done the same thing for Ajay a couple of months ago. Except when he did it, it wasn’t as obvious so no “team meeting” had to be held. He looked at Ajay’s beautiful profile as she looked on. He knew he had to be careful with her too.  
“They were both in trouble but you knew that Wraith would be able to get out of it while Ajay needed your help, and you STILL went to Wraith first!” Anita was not using her indoor voice.  
“Alright, alright. It will never happen again. Promise!” Elliott said, as he flashed his charming smile at everyone. Nobody was impressed at the moment, least of all Wraith. She hated this. She didn’t want to be a part of any drama and she certainly didn’t want to be seen as a liability or threat to any of the team. She looked at him. Well, it wasn’t so much a look, but more like pure hatred coming at him with the power of a thousand suns.  
He gulped because he knew he wasn’t prepared to hear whatever she was about to say.  
“We’re just friends, NOTHING more.” She said it loud enough so that everybody in the room would hear, but she kept her eyes on him to make sure he got the message. Most people were satisfied with that given how serious she seemed and moved on with their own side conversations. Ajay kept her eyes peeled on Wraith who walked away angry, and she decided to follow her.  
As Wraith got further away, tears made their way down her cheeks. Lately she had been losing control of her emotions, something she had previously mastered. The look on his face as she said those words was something she never wished to see again. She had seen him stabbed and shot repeatedly and yet somehow her words seemed to be the ones to cause him the most pain. Ajay caught up to her and Wraith wiped the tears away.  
“I’m so sorry, Ajay.”  
“It’s okay. He apologized to me too. As long as it doesn’t happen again, then we’re good.”  
“Why are you being so nice to me?”  
“It seems like you could use a friend.”  
Wraith smiled, though she didn’t believe she deserved Ajay’s kindness.  
“I feel bad.”  
“I know. Maybe you can make it up to him.”  
“I wish I never felt anything for him.”  
“You don’t mean that.”  
“I don’t. This has just become so complicated and I hate feeling this lost. I need to know who I was before all of this. I entered the games for answers, not for…”  
“Maybe, you’re overthinking this. Take the emotion out of it. You’re pretty good at that!” She giggled and left Wraith alone with that thought.  
——  
_I must be hallucinating again. I don’t remember taking anything??? I know damn well Wraith isn’t casually sitting on my bed in lingerie right now._  
“Hi,” she said softly.  
_Okay, she’s real. And fucking HOT._  
Elliott stood there, hands on hips and looking at her in disbelief. He finally broke the silence,  
“There is a land called Passive-Aggressiva, and you are their queen.”  
Wraith wasn’t about to apologize because technically he was in the wrong for doing what he did - even though it was super romantic of him to come to her rescue.  
_I’m pissed! She humiliated me in front of everyone! Alright brain, you can do this. Form some words to show how angry you are!_  
…  
…  
…  
_No? Nothing? Sex with the girl of your dreams instead of being angry? Okay!_  
“I’m not a damsel in distress,” she said, matter-of-factly.  
“Okay.”  
“I don’t need you to save me.”  
“Okay.”  
“Stop saying ‘okay’.”  
“Okay.”  
She cracked a smile. He was nervous. Good. He was always such a flirt and getting in her personal space, it was about damn time that she turned the tables on him. She got off the bed and walked over to him. He looked at her from head to toe. Gorgeous. He felt himself growing in his pants and badly needed to readjust.  
“I thought you said we’re just friends.”  
“We are…but certain friends come benefits.”  
Okay. Friends with benefits. Maybe he could work with that?  
“So I guess what you’re saying is, you want to use me for my body?”  
“That’s exactly what I’m saying,” she said, with a devilish smile. “Is that a problem?”  
_Yes. Because I love you._  
He didn’t answer her. Instead, he brought her body close and kissed her like she’d never been kissed before. Neither of them could understand how something that felt so good and so right be wrong. She helped him undress to his boxers as they continued their kiss. By the time they had made their way to the bed, the look in his eyes had changed. He no longer seemed nervous, quite the opposite actually. He had his usual cocky smile back and Wraith knew that she was in trouble. He began to make his way down, laying soft kisses on her neck, cleavage, stomach, and all the way down to her thighs where he playfully bit her. This was going to be fun. Her undid the garters and placed more kisses. Was she ever going to get used to his warm lips on her skin? It was euphoric. He snuck a hand inside the lacy fabric of her panties and began to rub.  
“Oh Wraith… so wet for me already?” Her usually pale cheeks were flushed. He didn’t know if it was because she wanted him or because she was embarrassed. Either way he liked watching her squirm. Slowly he inserted one finger in her, followed by another, as he set a pace. She had closed her eyes and was panting softly as he began to curve his fingers to hit her sweet spot. The panting had turned into moans and she had to grab a pillow to silence herself. He could tell she was getting close and turned his attention to her clit, teasing the bundle of nerves while continuing to fuck her with his fingers. She didn’t last much longer that.  
He withdrew his fingers and brought them up to his lips before slowly sucking the juices from his fingers, “Mmm…”. Wraith was stunned by how erotic all this was and found herself wanting more. She pulled down his boxers and began stroking, eliciting a low groan from him. He was teasing her earlier about being wet, and here he was all slip-and-slide with pre-cum.  
“Elliott please, I need you,” she said, sounding out of breath and desperate, which made him even harder.  
“Okay, um, should I grab a…”  
“If you’re clean, we’re good to go.”  
_Fucking A._  
To her surprise, he didn’t walk her over back to the bed and instead opted for the comfy sofa in the living room. He sat down and she straddled him. He slid her panties to the side and she slowly lowered herself onto him. She didn’t think she would be able to take all of him that easily but they were both so wet that he slid in without much effort. He grabbed her by the ass and kissed her hard as she undid her bra and threw it on the ground, wanting to feel more of him. She began to ride him and he groaned from the sensation. He hoped he wouldn’t cum too fast because she looked and felt amazing. He was watching her closely. She seemed in her element- she wasn’t shy and she was enjoying herself. He wondered if she was into anything freaky. He had tried everything at least once and often enjoyed colouring outside the lines. He thought he would try something and see her reaction. What’s the worst that could happen?  
_Uhh…she could fucking kill you._  
He told his brain to shut up. He used both hands to feel her thighs and work their way up to her sides before massaging her breasts. The site of her biting her lips from his touch made him crave her even more and he kissed her hard. The only reason he eventually wanted to stop was to be able to gauge her response to his next move; he slowly continued to move his hands along her chest and collarbone until they loosely wrapped around her throat. She didn’t seem bothered or surprised at all, but he still hesitated.  
“Do it.”  
Naughty little minx. He tightened his grip just enough to make her gasp. She resisted the urge to pull his hands away and concentrated on the pleasure she was experiencing. She began to roll her hips as her lungs begged for air. The overwhelming sensation of all of this made Elliott whimper and curse under his breath.  
“Faster.”  
He didn’t need to be told twice. He tightened his hold even further and thrust faster. She put one hand on his chest to steady herself and used to the other to rub her clit as he went deep. Elliott couldn’t believe the site in front of him. In between gasps for air, she managed to get a few words out.  
“Fuck. Yes. Gonna cum.”  
Those words coming from her sweet lips were his undoing. With a few more thrusts he let go of her throat and spilled inside her while she gasped for air and reached her own orgasm.  
She collapsed on top of him from exhaustion and tried to catch her breath as he lazily pulled out of her. Their bodies were covered in sweat but they were too tired to move. He couldn’t believe it. The lingerie, showing up in his room for sex, the erotic asphyxiation, and he was probably leaking out of her right now!  
Had he finally met his match? Someone who he always enjoyed being around and could keep up with him sexually? He wondered what else she would be down for and all the possibilities were starting to get him hard again so he dismissed the thoughts. Unfortunately, this meant that he had to think about something that he really didn’t want to think about; could he just be her friend? Did she feel nothing for him emotionally? It broke his heart to think about it.  
“Hey…where did you go?”  
“Huh?”  
“You’re here. But you’re not.”  
“Wraith…”  
“Yes?” She asked in between laying kisses on his chest.  
“Nothing.”  
She didn’t like when people pushed her to talk and she wasn’t about to do the same to him, but she felt the need to remind him of something.  
“We have to keep our distance when others are around.”  
He nodded in agreement. Wraith closed her eyes and rested her head on his chest. It felt so comfortable to be in his arms and the warm and gooey feelings were starting to coming back. She knew they were both failing at keeping their feelings in check so she switched the topic.  
“I think the next time we do this, I want to be the one to control your breathing,” she said with a smirk.  
“Whatever you want, baby,” and he placed a kiss on her forehead.  
Oh. “Baby.” The stupid word made her heart flutter again so she had to go on the offensive. She looked him in the eyes and very calmly said,  
“Call me that again, and I’ll cut your throat while you’re asleep.”  
His face went blank for a few seconds before he burst into laughter. His laughter was infectious and it caused her to do the same. How did he manage to break down her walls in mere seconds? When she met his gaze again, she felt her stomach drop, knowing that this time, it was her who was unprepared for his words.  
“You can hate me for saying this, but I’m going to say it anyway…I don’t care who is on our team, if your life is in danger, I will ALWAYS choose you.”  
He expected her to hit him, yell at him, or at the very least storm out. She didn’t. She just sighed in defeat.  
“I know.”  
This friends-with-benefits thing was going to be a disaster.


End file.
